FAMILIAR GUARDIAN
by animextreme
Summary: Dave Mc Dougal, junto con las Happiness Charge Pretty Cure y su hada Ribborn, son convocados por Louise como sus familiares, ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora que Louise ha convocado a un dios? ¿Megumi y Hime que pensarán de ese nuevo mundo? ¿Ribborn encontrará alguien con quién jugar?


Capítulo 1: Una invocación extraña, un dios, sus guardianas y un hada Pretty Cure.

En un día como otro, Louise Françoise de la Valliere, o mayormente conocida como Louise la Zero, estaba por comenzar su primer día de clases de segundo año, en la Escuela de magia Tristain.

-Todos, felicitaciones por haber pasado a Segundo año. Me han asignado el comienzo de este año en la Escuela de Magia Tristain. Soy la señorita Chevreuse-decía la misma a sus nuevos alumnos.

-Mi especialidad es la Tierra. Soy conocida como: Chevreuse La arcilla. Durante este año, serán educados en la magia elemental de la Tierra-decía la Profesora Chevreuse.

-Ahora bien, ¿Cuáles son los Cuatro Grandes elementos de la magia?-preguntaba la Profesora Chevreuse.

Un chico rubio, llamado Guiche levantó la mano, la cual tenía una rosa roja sostenida.

-Fuego, agua, tierra y viento son los cuatro elementos. ¡Y qué coincidencia! Mi especialidad también es la tierra. Soy conocido como: Guiche D. Gramon, El Bronce. Recuérdelo, por favor-decía el mismo, un estudiante de la Escuela de Magia Tristain, luciéndose de más, como todo un playboy.

-Gusto en conocerlo, Señor Gramon. La Tierra es el principio de la magia que permite la creación de todas las cosas. Para entender esto mejor, me gustaría que todos aprendan el encantamiento básico de la alquimia-decía la Profesora Chevreuse.

Después de decir eso, colocó unas piedras pequeñas en su escritorio, y al apuntar con su varita a ellas, y pronunciar un encantamiento en lenguaje inentendible, tan piedras empezaron a moverse, para después volverse de un color dorado muy singular.

-¿E-Eso es oro?-preguntaba curiosamente una pelirroja morena con unos senos un poco grandes para su edad, pues eran como entre copa D Y E.

-No, es metal-decía la Profesora Chevreuse.

-Qué tonto…-decía la misma pelirroja, después de darse cuenta que en realidad no era oro.

-Ahora, que alguien más intente. Serás tú, la de ahí-decía la Profesora Chevreuse, apuntando a cierta peli rosada.

-¿Tu nombre?-preguntaba la Profesora Chevreuse.

-Louise, Louise de la Valliere-decía la misma levantándose de su asiento.

-D-Disculpe profesora…-decía un joven gordito nervioso.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntaba la Profesora Chevreuse.

-Probablemente no debería de hacer eso…-decía el mismo joven nerviosamente, los demás estudiantes asentían sincronizada mente.

-¡Es peligroso! ¡Antes de dejar a Louise, lo hago yo!-decía la misma pelirroja de hace rato.

Esto hizo enfadar a cierta peli rosada.

-¿Peligroso? ¿Qué tan peligrosa puede ser la alquimia de todas formas?-preguntaba la Profesora Chevreuse, pero lo que sus compañeros habían dicho sobre ella, la hacía enojarse más y más.

-¡Lo haré! ¡Permítame hacerlo, por favor!-decía Louise, haciendo que los demás empezaran a cagarse del miedo por tal afirmación.

-Muy bien-decía la Profesora Chevreuse.

Así Louise se acercó al escritorio de la Profesora Chevreuse a hacer el mismo hechizo, y cierta peli azul que estaba leyendo su libro concentradamente, sosteniendo un báculo en su otra mano, salió del salón de clases, sabiendo muy bien lo que iría a pasar.

Todos los estudiantes tenían reacciones de miedo en sus rostros, indicando que querían huir de ahí en ese mismo instante.

-¡Louise, detente!-decía cierta pelirroja, la cual se llamaba Kirche.

-Guarda silencio, me estas distrayendo-decía Louise.

-Piensa fuertemente en el tipo de metal que quieres formar a través de la alquimia-decía la Profesora Chevreuse.

Entonces Louise empezó su encantamiento, cabe destacar que los alumnos todavía estaban cagados del miedo por lo que iba a suceder.

Louise empezó a recitar su encantamiento, diciendo palabras inentendibles, después las piedras empezaron a moverse, y después a brillar, para después ocurrir una explosión de proporciones bíblicas inimaginables.

5 minutos antes, habitación del director Osmond.

-Al parecer este año comenzó sin problemas-decía el Director Osmond, sentado en su escritorio.

-De hecho, así es-decía la secretaria del mismo, la señorita Longueville.

-Como Director, no hay otra cosa que pueda desear…-decía el Director Osmond, mientras sacaba su pipa para fumar, pero la señorita Longueville que andaba firmando algo, usó su magia para quitarle su pipa al Director Osmond, y así se fuera flotando a sus manos.

-Vaya, vaya…-decía el Director Osmond.

-controlar su salud es parte de mi trabajo como secretaria, Osmond-sama-decía la señorita Longueville.

-¿Planea privar a un viejo de uno de sus pocos placeres, señorita Longueville?-preguntaba el Director Osmond, mientras le tocaba el trasero disimuladamente.

-Por favor, deje de tocar mi trasero…-decía la señorita Longueville, que aún seguía escribiendo, que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía el Director Osmond.

-Y también deje de actuar como si tuviera Alzheimer cuando la situación lo le favorece…-decía la señorita Longueville, al darse cuenta de lo que enseguida haría el Director Osmond.

-Oh, ¿No es mañana el día de la Ceremonia de Invocación de familiares de los Segundos años?-se preguntaba así mismo el Director Osmond.

-¡Maldito viejo!-decía la señorita Longueville, al darse cuenta que el Director la ignoraba.

-Un familiar es un eterno sirviente, un amigo, e incluso actúan como ojos y oídos-decía el Director Osmond, mientras recogía a su ratón familiar, que había salido de entre las piernas de la señorita Longueville, ya que el Director lo envió para espiarla, y que le digiera el color de su ropa interior.

-Mi familiar ha estado conmigo por años. He pasado largo tiempo contigo, ¿Verdad?-decía el Director Osmond, mientras su familiar le decía en un lenguaje que sólo entendía el Director, con respecto a lo que quería saber.

-¡Ya veo, blanca y con una G-en serie!-decía el Director Osmond, al saber qué clase de ropa interior usaba la señorita Longueville, al escuchar eso la señorita Longueville, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Pienso que la señorita Longueville se vería mejor en negro, ¿No lo crees?-decía el Director Osmond a su familiar.

-¡Osmond-sama, si vuelve a hacer eso, lo reportaré a la oficina!-decía la señorita Longueville.

-¿Qué? ¡Sólo porque espié su ropa interior, no debería adelantarse a los hechos! ¡Es por eso que usted siempre pierde la razón!-decía el Director Osmond, la señorita Longueville no pudo evitar sonrojarse de más, y sin más empezó a patear el trasero del Director.

-Ouch, lo siento, no lo haré más. De verdad, perdóneme…-decía el Director Osmond, mientras, se quejaba de las patadas que le daba la señorita Longueville.

Y ahí es cuando ocurre la susodicha explosión creada por Louise en su salón de clases.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntaba el Director Osmond.

-Probablemente sea esa chica otra vez-decía la señorita Longueville.

-¿Te refieres a la tercera hija de la familia de la Valliere?-preguntaba el director Osmond.

Volviendo al salón de clases de Louise.

El salón de clases era todo un desastre, por la explosión que había hecho Louise, sin duda todo un espectáculo, y la ropa de Louise toda desgarrada, igualmente por la explosión.

-¡Por eso te dije que no lo hicieras!-decía Kirche.

-Parece que cometí un pequeño error-decía Louise.

-¿Cómo puede ser pequeño esto?-decía Malicorne.

-¡Incluso ahora, tu rango de éxito es cero!-decía Guiche.

-¡Louise la Zero!-decía Kirche.

Louise simplemente ignoraba los comentarios de sus compañeros, mientras la Profesora Chevreuse estaba tirada con espirales en los ojos.

Minutos después, Louise bajando por las escaleras de la Escuela de Magia Tristain, habiendo salido de la dirección por lo ocurrido por la explosión.

-¿Y cómo te fue? ¿Otra vez con la habitación disciplinaria o finalmente has sido expulsada? ¡Sólo bromeo!-preguntaba Kirche riéndose de Louise, Kirche estaba acompañaba de Tabitha y Montmorency.

-No hubo castigo-decía Louise.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba Kirche confundida, al igual que Montmorency.

-Porque la culpa cayó en la Profesora que permitió que utilizara magia a pasar de las advertencias de los estudiantes-decía Louise.

Al decir eso, ambas empezaron a reírse de ella.

-¡Sólo estoy teniendo un mal día!-decía Louise.

-¿No tienes siempre un mal día? ¡Todavía sigues sin aprenderte tu segundo nombre, Louise la Zero!-decía Kirche, sólo para molestia de Louise.

-¡Cállate!-decía Louise.

-No puedo esperar a mañana… Me pregunto qué tipo de familiar invocarás…-decía Kirche.

-¡En la invocación mágica, tengo completa confianza si sólo es invocar a un sirviente!-decía Louise con mucha confianza, algo que sorprendió a ambas.

-¡Sólo observen! ¡Ninguna de ustedes podrá competir con él; será el más hermoso, sagrado y poderoso familiar!-decía Louise.

-Hay Tabitha, ¿Qué opinas?-preguntaba Kirche a su mejor amiga.

-Presiento que Louise invocará algo más allá de nuestra comprensión-decía Tabitha, el comentario de Tabitha les extrañó mucho a Kirche y Montmorency.

Habitación de Kirche.

-Pero, esa chica está muy confiada… Podría ser que… No puede ser-decía Kirche, al pensar en lo que dijo su amiga Tabitha.

-Ah, ¿Ya es la hora prometida? ¡Espera, Styx!-decía Kirche.

-¿Estás aquí, Kirche? Soy Perisson-decía el mismo.

-¡Oh, lo de Styx era mañana!-decía Kirche.

Kirche usando su magia, hizo que la toalla flotara en el aire y se colocara entre su cuerpo, para que la cubriera de su desnudez, ya que había terminado de bañarse.

-¡Disculpa, Perisson! ¡Espera un momento!-decía Kirche, mientras usaba su magia para vestirse.

Habitación de Louise.

Louise se ponía la piyama con sus manos, ya que su magia le era inútil con este tipo de cosas.

-No debí decir eso…-decía Louise, acordándose de lo que les había dicho a Kirche y Montmorency.

En la mañana. Día de la invocación familiar.

-Finalmente, hoy es la Ceremonia de invocación. Mientras que esta es su primera prueba en segundo año, es igualmente un día santo como los Nobles, ya que se reunirán con su eterno familiar-decía el Profesor Colbert a todos los estudiantes.

-Que divertido será… Me pregunto qué sorprendente familiar será el que invoques…-decía Kirche.

-Déjame sola-decía Louise.

Un joven convocó un ojo flotante, algo que sólo se podría encontrar en el mundo de las sombras.

-¡Es un ojo-insecto! ¡Increíble!-decía un alumno.

-¡Realmente impresionante!-decía el Profesor Colbert.

-Invocar algo tan raro como eso, debe ser una deshonra única en la vida-decía Montmorency.

-Estoy seguro de que invocaras a un amoroso y fascinante familiar, Montmorency-decía Guiche.

-¡Por supuesto!-decía Montmorency, presumiendo.

-El familiar que se invoca, siempre es el adecuado para su maestro-decía Guiche.

-Por ejemplo, el mío será…-decía Guiche, pero es interrumpido.

-¡Siguiente!-decía el Profesor Colbert.

-Oh… yo soy Guiche D. Gramon, Señor Colbert. ¡Permítame invocar al mejor familiar que esta escuela jamás haya visto, y que tal vez aumente su reputación!-decía el mismo, más exagerado de lo normal.

-Ya deja la arrogancia. Hay muchos más detrás de ti-decía el Profesor Colbert.

-Bien, entonces…-decía Guiche.

-¡Siempre actuando como nuestro guie, el gran Burihelum, trae aquí un digno sirviente adecuado para Guiche el Bronce!-decía Guiche, agitando su rosa roja.

-Responde a mi santa invocación-decía Guiche.

Lo que aparece, es algo parecido aún topo, algo que dejó extrañado a Guiche.

La mayoría de los invocadores estaban teniendo su tiempo con sus familiares, era obvio que Kirche y su Salamandra también.

-¿Una salamandra? ¿Kirche invocó eso?-preguntaba Guiche.

-¡Justo lo adecuado, conseguiste un gran botín, señorita Zerbst!-decía el Profesor Colbert, refiriéndose a la Salamandra.

-Es un resultado indicado para mi segundo nombre, Kirche la Ardiente-decía la misma.

-Bien, ¿Esto es todo?-preguntaba el Profesor Colbert.

-No, todavía falta la señorita Valliere-decía Kirche, era obvio que Louise se molestó, ya que no estaba segura s podría invocar a un familiar.

-Es Louise la Zero-decía un estudiante.

-¿Qué es lo que va a invocar?-preguntaba un estudiante.

-No hay manera que invoque algo. Otra tonta explosión y lo echará a perder-decía otro estudiante.

-Ya que eres orgullosa, estoy segura de que invocaras algo más sorprendente que esto, Louise-decía Kirche.

-¡Por supuesto!-decía Louise.

-Por favor… ¡A mí sirviente que existe en algún lugar dentro de los confines del Universo!-decía Louise.

La invocación extraño a los estudiantes, ya que nunca habían escuchado algo tan original como lo que decía Louise.

-¿Qué clase de encantamiento es ese?-preguntaba Montmorency.

-B-Bueno, tiene algo de originalidad, ¿No?-decía Guiche.

-Al santo, y más que poderoso familiar. Te imploro desde mi corazón mientras canto, ¡Responde a mi llamado!-decía Louise mientras agitaba su varita, y a su vez ocurría una gran explosión.

-Como siempre, después de todo…-decía un alumno.

-¿Estás bien, Montmorency?-preguntaba Guiche, pero Montmorency no pareció escuchar, ya que ella apunto hasta cierto lugar en donde ocurrió la explosión, y pudo notar a un joven de 24 años, una chica de pelo rosa oscuro y otro chica de pelo azul marino.

-¿Unos humanos?-preguntaba Louise, ya que ni ella misma sabía lo que en realidad había convocado.

-No importa como lo veas, son sólo unos plebeyos-decía un estudiante.

-Sí, unos plebeyos, no hay duda-decía otro estudiante.

Con Dave, Megumi, Hime y Ribborn.

-Dave, no entiendo lo que dicen, ¿Saben lo que dicen?-preguntaba Hime a Dave.

-Es que en este lugar hablan idioma francés al parecer, suerte que mi primo Rugal no sólo me enseño a hablar inglés, sino francés, además alemán, griego, latín y japonés, y chino y coreano, y por eso las entiendo también, porque si no lo sabían soy México-americano-decía Dave.

-Dave-sama, ellos son magos, ¿Verdad?-decía el hada Pretty Cure que acompañaban a Megumi y Hime, Ribborn.

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo supiste?-preguntaba Dave a Ribborn.

-E que siento una gran concentración de magia en todas estas personas, en especial en esa chica de pelo rosa claro-decía Ribborn apuntando hacia Louise-Pero ella es diferente, es como si ya hubiera sentido este poder antes, el poder del vacío-decía Ribborn.

-¡Como el poder que mi primo Rugal pudo robarle a mi hermano Orochi!-decía Dave pensando.

-Este… es mi santo, hermoso, y más que poderoso…-decía Louise, sin poder creérselo, pensando.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntaba Louise a los tres.

-Ya veo, con que tú fuiste quien nos convocó en este lugar, puedo ver que eres poderosa, nunca en mi vida hubiera conocido a alguien que fuera capaz de convocarme, debes de ser especial, ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Dave Mc Dougal-decía Dave.

-Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliere-decía la misma.

-¿Y quiénes son las chicas que te acompañan?-preguntaba Louise.

-Ellas son mis Guardianas, ellas son Megumi Aino y Hime Shirayuki, o también conocida, como: Himelda Wing Cure Queen of the Blue Sky, y ella es su hada Ribborn-decía Dave, presentando a todos.

-La penúltima que mencionaste, parece que tiene apellido de Noble-decía Louise.

-Es Noble, pero del Reino de su dimensión, El Reino Blue Sky, el hogar de Hime-decía Dave.

-¡B-Bueno, por lo menos cumplió su gran declaración! No puedo creer que invocara unos plebeyos-decía Kirche Augusta Federica Van Zerbst riéndose de que había logrado hacer Louise, provocando que los demás se rieran con ella.

-¡Sólo cometí un pequeño error!-decía Louise, obviamente molesta por los comentaros que hacían.

-Lo que se esperaba de Louise la Zero. ¡Tú siempre sobrepasas nuestras expectativas!-decía Malicorne.

Ese comentario de él, hizo que los demás se soltaran a carcajadas, empezando a molestar a Louise.

-Ya veo, creo saber por qué el sobrenombre que le pusieron, pero nadie de por aquí se imagina lo que ha invocado Louise, no creo que ningún alumno de esta Academia hubiera tenido el suficiente poder para convocar a un dios y 2 de sus guardianas y un hada, y no cualquier dios, sino el Guardián del Multiverso-decía Dave mentalmente.

-Dave, ¿Por qué parece que todas esas personas se burlan de esa chica?-decía Megumi, molestándose por la situación que le sucedía a Louise, ya que Megumi es de las personas que ayudan a los necesitados.

-Ah, es por el hecho de que a Louise la apodan: "Louise la Zero", debido a que no ha tenido éxito en sus convocaciones y en su magia, es lo que supuse con mirarla-decía DAVE A Megumi.

-¡Cállense! ¡Señor Colbert!-decía Louise.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba el Señor Colbert.

-¡Por favor, permítame invocar una vez más!-decía Louise, pidiéndole otra oportunidad de invocación al Señor Colbert.

-No puedo permitir eso-decía el Señor Colbert.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba Louise.

-Esta Ceremonia es un Ritual Sagrado que decide el futuro de la vida de un Mago. Pedir eso es una falta de respeto al Ritual entero. Aunque apruebes o no, está decidido que ellos son tus familiares-decía el Profesor Colbert.

-¡Ya entiendo, esa chica hizo un hechizo de convocación, pero al convocar algo que no le satisfago, quiere hacerlo una vez más, pero no la van a dejar, por lo que parece!-decía Ribborn.

-Dave, no entendemos lo que dicen, ¿Por qué no haces un hechizo de traducción, para que podamos entender lo que dice la gente esta dimensión?-preguntaba Hime.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Hime, yo también tengo curiosidad de este lugar, si viviremos en este lugar por un buen tiempo, quisiera familiarizarme un poco más con el mismo-decía Megumi.

-¡Sí, yo también quiero entender su idioma, y también quisiera darle unas cuantas lecciones de modales a esa chica presuntuosa y arrogante, tal vez así deje de ser desagradable!-decía Ribborn molesta.

-Peo nunca he escuchado de un plebeyo sea un familiar, y mucho menos cuatro, y aunque no sepa que es esa cosa o animal, y que se parezca más a un familiar-decía Louise, provocando risas a los demás alumnos.

-Pero que grosera esa chica-deshua, yo no soy esa cosa o un animal, yo soy un hada de Pretty Cure del Reino Blue Sky-decía Ribborn empezando a encabronarse, por los modales de esa chica.

-Aunque ellos sean plebeyos u otra cosa, no acepto ninguna excepción. Continuemos con el Ritual-decía el Profesor Colbert.

-¿Con estos?-preguntaba Louise resignada, apuntando a Dave, Megumi, Hime y Ribborn con su varita mágica, haciendo que tanto Megumi como Hime se molestaran por lo arrogante que era esta chica, aun si es de la edad de ellas, aunque fuera de 16 años, Dave sólo la miraba curiosa.

-¡Apresúrate! O bien, ¿En verdad deseas ser expulsada?-preguntaba el Profesor Colbert.

-Entiendo…-decía Louise, sabiendo que no podía ganarle a su profesor, en ese debate.

-Sí, creo que tienen razón, parece que ya terminó de hablar con ese Profesor, será mejor que empiece el hechizo de traducción antes de que alguien me interrumpa-decía Dave, y después apunta sus manos a dirección de Megumi, Hime y Ribborn-"Diosa Athena, diosa de la sabiduría, envuelve a estas chicas con tu conocimiento y haz que aprendan el idioma de este lugar, te lo imploro diosa, ¡Inteliget Cross!-decía Dave.

Al hacer eso, Dave crea un huracán en el que se visualizan letras que representaban el idioma de este lugar que entraban mágicamente en la cabeza de Megumi, Hime y Ribborn, al acabar el hechizo, Megumi, Hime y Ribborn se levantaron para probar si había funcionado el hechizo.

-¿Pero qué diablos hiciste? ¿Qué fue ese huracán?-preguntaba Louise sorprendida, al igual que los alumnos de ese lugar, incluyendo al mismísimo Profesor Colbert.

-Sólo hice un hechizo de traducción para Megumi, Hime y Ribborn, ya que no entendía en idioma de este lugar-decía DAVE.

-¿Hechizo? ¿Acaso eres un mago?-preguntaba Louise.

-No, soy algo mejor que un humano, o un mago, soy a lo que los mortales conocen como un dios-decía Dave.

Al escuchar esa respuesta Louise, no sabía que responder, y los alumnos ya creían que ese plebeyo estaba completamente loco.

-¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?-preguntaba Dave a Louise.

-Sé agradecido. ¡Normalmente, nadie admitiría esto de un Noble en toda su vida!-decía Louise.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntaba Dave, pero Louise no le responde.

-Mi nombre es Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliere. Por el poder de los Cinco poderes elementales, bendice a estas personas y reconócelas como mis familiares-decía Louise, mientras se acercaba a Dave.

Dave no se movía, ya que quería saber qué es lo que tenía pensado hacer Louise.

-Quédate quieto, ¿Sí?-decía Louise sonrojada, ya que por fin se había dado cuenta de lo atractivo que se veía Dave.

Dave sólo asintió con la cabeza.

En ese instante, debajo de ellos apareció un Círculo mágico, para consternación de todos los presentes, era algo que nunca antes habían visto, el Círculo mágico era un circulo y adentro había una estrella de 8 picos, con el Sol y la Luna en el mismo, cuando desapareció el Círculo mágico, ante ellos apareció una carta mágica con el nombre de Louise en latín, y también decía el titilo de Louise con respecto a su poder especial, su constelación regente, pero eso es otro tema.

-Nunca antes había visto un Círculo mágico con esa clase de símbolos. Pero al parecer, ya tienes completo tu contrato con tu sirviente, por cierto, ¿Y esa carta que tienes ahí? ¿Por qué salió del contrato?-preguntaba el Profesor Colbert intrigado.

-Eso se lo puedo responder yo, al parecer el contrato que quiso hacer conmigo, se mezcló con otro contrato que yo suelo hacer-decía Dave.

-Bueno, el contrato se trata básicamente de besarse en la boca, como una prueba de confianza, el resultado del contrato es una Carta Mágica, esta Carta le da habilidades al que hace el contrato, y por lo que veo, Louise es realmente alguien muy especial, ella tiene un poder que muchos quisieran tener-decía Dave, dejando a muchos de los presentes perplejos por lo que quiso decir Dave.

Entonces el cuerpo de Dave empezó a sentirse caliente, era un dolor soportable, gracias a los entrenamientos que Dave tuvo con sus maestros del Dojo Ryozampaku, después en su frente aparecieron las Runas del que se podría denominar: Myozunitonirun: El cerebro de dios.

Después, Louise hizo un contrato con Hime, por lo que también tendría que besarla en la boca, pero era obvio que no se iba a dejar, pero Dave la convenció de una manera u otra, así se descubrió que Hime era la que se denominaba: "Windalfr": La mano derecha de dios, y tenía sus Runas en la mano derecha.

Después, la hacer contrato con Megumi, sabía que no huiría, por lo que simplemente la besó en la boca, de esa forma, se supo que Megumi era la que se denominaba: "Gandalfr": La mano izquierda de dios, y tenía sus Runas en la mano izquierda.

Con Ribborn, se podría decir que, tenía unas Runas muy raras en su espalda, pero no se sabía lo que significaban exactamente.

-Vaya, que Runas más interesantes, ¿Puedo examinarlas?-preguntaba el Profesor Colbert.

-Claro, no hay problema-decían todos, mostrándoles sus Runas.

-Esto es… Creo saber lo que significan esas Runas, pero para estar más seguro, investigaré en la biblioteca-decía el Profesor Colbert.

-Bueno, síganme a mi casa-decía Louise.

-Claro-decía Dave simplemente, Megumi y Hime la seguían también, al igual que Dave.

-Me pregunto cuanto tiempo estaremos en este lugar-decía Megumi pensativa.

-Posiblemente, lo que nos dijo Dave, aproximadamente 2 años, o val vez 2 años, pero eso nos dará tiempo para prepararnos contra los Saiarks, tenemos que tener paciencia, además que en dónde venimos, el tiempo debe de estar pasando súper lento, tal y como lo dijo Dave-decía Hime.

-Pero, por el momento, tenemos que mejorar en todo-decía Ribborn.

Casa de Louise.

-Y bien, ¿Nos dirás que está pasando, y qué es lo que significa un familiar en tu mundo? ¿O por lo menos nos contarás como es qué clase de mundo vives?-decía Dave.

-Sí, sólo dame un momento-decía Louise.

En ese momento, ella al parecer empieza a desvestirse.

-O-O-Oye, ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?-preguntaba Dave sonrojándose, y volteado la cara para otro lado, ya que en su mundo no era para nada normal que una chica se desvistiera enfrente de un chico, al menos que esa chica fuera pervertida, pero eso era para otro momento.

-Ve a lavarlas-decía Louise, arrojándole sus ropas.

-¿Era necesario quitarte tu ropa? No ves que hay un chico en frente de ti-decía Dave.

-Pues, antes que nada, te encuentras en la Academia de Magia Tristain, y este es el Continente de Halgekinia, y soy una estudiante de esta escuela-decía Louise.

-Ya veo-decía Dave, sabiendo de inmediato por la chica que en este lugar también existían Países y Continentes.

-Vaya, ¿Así que en este lugar también existen continentes? Así que supongo que también existen Países-decía Hime.

-Es lo más probable, pero me es muy curioso como es este lugar-decía Megumi.

-Y a mí, con mucha más razón-decía Ribborn.

-(Suspiro) ¿Por qué mis familiares son unos plebeyos? ¿Por qué no un Dragón o un Griffon? ¡Yo quiero algo más bueno!-decía Louise expresándose de muchas formas.

-¿Quieres algo mejor que un dios? Que chica más exigente-decía Dave.

-Oye, si no te importa, ¿Puedo ir a echar un vistazo al lugar? Quiero conocer un poco más este País, Megumi, Hime, Ribborn, vengan conmigo-decía Dave, mientras todos se iban corriendo, pero al parecer Louise no había escuchado, por estar muy distraída.

-¿Dave M.C. Dougal? ¿Megumi? ¿Hime? ¿Ribborn? ¿Escaparon? Es una broma, ¿Verdad?-decía Louise, mientras se iba a toda prisa a alcanzar a sus familiares.

Dave, Megumi, Hime y Ribborn estaban caminando por ahí, y vieron al rubio conocido como Guiche coqueteando con una chica de pelo negro.

-Soy realmente buena haciendo Soufflé-decía la chica pelinegra.

-Me encantaría probarlo-decía Guiche coqueteando.

-¿De verdad?-preguntaba la pelinegra.

-Por supuesto, Katie. No puedo decir mentiras enfrente de tus ojos-decía Guiche luciéndose nuevamente frente a otra chica.

-Guiche-sama…-decía Katie, con corazones a su alrededor.

-No puede existir ninguna falsedad en mis sentimientos hacia ti…-decía Guiche a Katie.

-Vaya aficionado, ¿De verdad quieres conquistar a una chica de esa manera? Seguramente para cuando tengas 30 años lograras conseguir novia, aprende del que conoce los sentimientos e las chicas-decía Dave, como todo playboy que era, aunque él no era la clase de persona que lastimara a las chicas, tanto física como sentimentalmente.

-¿Y tú qué tanto puedes saber de las chicas, presumido?-preguntaba Guiche, algo tosco.

-Pues más de lo que tú sabrás en toda tu vida, primero que nada es la honestidad-decía Dave, dejando a Megumi y Hime con corazones en los ojos, tomándolo cada una de sus brazos, alabándolo por su cualidad más viable, su honestidad.

De cierta manera, Guiche no podo contraatacarlo, ya que él sabía que estaba en lo cierto, pero por el momento no podía hacer nada.

-Qué falta de elegancia-decía Guiche, no queriendo ser intimidado por las palabras de Dave.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues que falta de sentido común, para querer comerse 2 platillos al mismo tiempo, arriesgando que el postre se te pueda ir por la borda-decía Dave, para ver si Guiche era capaz de entender lo que quería decirle, para luego irse con sus compañeras y hada.

Ene se instante llega Louise, buscando a sus familiares.

-Louise. Justo ahora tus familiares…-decía Guiche, pero es interrumpida por Louise.

-¡Agárralos por mí! ¡Escaparon!-decía Louise.

-¿Tus familiares con los que has hecho el contrato? Increíblemente, siendo tus familiares, supongo que no me sorprende que desafíen el sentido común…-decía Guiche.

-¡Deja de ser tan reverencial, y ayúdame atraparlos!-decía Louise.

-No tengo elección…-decía Guiche.

En otro lugar, cerca de una fuente.

-Es un sueño poder estar sentado aquí sólo contigo, Kirche la Ardiente-decía un joven, al lado de susodicha dama.

-Bueno, esta noche, el fervor no terminará aquí-decía Kirche, recargándose en su hombro.

Y al pasar por ahí Dave, Megumi, Hime y Ribborn, a Dave le trajo recuerdos.

-(Suspiro) Aún recuerdo la vez que Kurumu-chan hizo eso mismo conmigo, se recargo en mi hombro, diciendo que haríamos esto, lo otro y aquello-decía Dave recordando momentos memoriales.

-¿Y qué paso después?-preguntaba Hime, queriendo saber más del asunto.

-Pues Moka-chan, Yukari-chan, Mizore-chan arruinaron el momento y terminé violado de todas las maneras posibles que se puedan imaginar, por suerte no recuerdo nada de lo ocurrido, así no tendré traumas de esa ocasión-decía Dave, haciendo que a sus acompañantes les saliera una gota de sudor en la cabeza, mientras se iban a ver la Luna, aunque no sabían que eran 2 lunas en realidad.

-¡Allá va!-decía Louise, acompañada de Guiche.

-Hay, ¿Qué están haciendo?-preguntaba Kirche.

-Oh, tienes que escuchar esto…-decía Guiche, pero es interrumpida por Louise.

-¡A quién le importa! ¡Se van a escapar!-decía Louise.

Con Dave, Megumi, Hime y Ribborn.

-Este lugar es sorprendente, no cabe duda que Athena le gustaría visitarlo-decía Dave.

-Pues, a decir verdad, es la primera vez que veo un lugar como este, es como si hubiéramos viajado a la época del Virreinato-decía Megumi emocionada, viendo sus alrededores.

-Pues este lugar me recuerda un poco mi hogar, aunque tiene su originalidad, si me permiten decirlo-decía Hime, examinando cada uno de los detalles de la cuidad.

-Así es, este lugar es muy parecido al Reino Blue Sky, sólo que en nuestro reino no había 2 Lunas-decía Ribborn, haciendo que los demás reaccionaran.

¿2 Lunas?-preguntaban Dave, Megumi y Hime al mismo tiempo.

Ahí es cuando, tanto Dave, como Megumi y Hime son levitados por Guiche y Kirche.

-¿Pero qué demonios pasa? Me pueden soltar, sólo estaba dando un paseo-decía Dave, que lo hacían flotar en el aire con magia, que lo hacía mecerse como una mecedora.

-Oigan, esto no es divertido, me estoy empezando a marear-decía Megumi, que empezaban a formárseles espirales en los ojos, por lo mareada que estaba.

-Suéltenme, soy inocente, juro por todo lo santo y bueno que no tuve nada que ver en el reciente arresto de Madona y Bridney Separes-decía Hime, diciendo incoherencias.

-¿Unos familiares que escapan de su maestro? ¡Qué divertido!-decía Kirche riéndose por lo bajo.

-¿Quién se está escapando? Yo sólo quería conocer más el paisaje de esta zona, hasta le dije a Louise que iríamos para tomar aire fresco, pero no pareció escucharme, bueno, ya me harté de que me tengan aquí levitando-decía Dave, mientras que usando su ki, hacia que la magia que ejercía sobre él desapareciera, haciendo que los presentes se sorprendieran por lo que hizo.

Megumi y Hime usaron un poco de su poder, para que la magia que las hacia flotar se disolviera, y así cayeran en el suelo de pie.

-¿Pero qué demonios hicieron?-preguntaba Louise asombrada, por lo que habían hecho sus familiares, de igual manera Guiche y Kirche.

-Yo sólo concentré un poco de mi ki, para que me liberara de la magia que me tenía levitando en el aire, ya no soportaba estar flotando-decía Dave algo molesto.

-Nosotras simplemente usamos un poco de nuestro poder concedido por nuestro amo-decía Megumi, que asentía junto con Hime.

¿Amo?-preguntaba Louise.

-O sea, Dave, es nuestro amo-decían ambas.

-¿Qué es ki?-preguntaba Kirche.

-Ki es lo que se podría denominar como la energía de vida de las personas, sólo pocas son capaces de controlar esta energía y canalizarla, para poder arrojar poderes por medio de las manos y pies-decía Dave.

Entonces Dave, Megumi y Hime se quedan viendo el cielo, y en efecto, observan que había 2 Lunas, una Luna roja muy pequeña, y otra Luna el triple de tamaño que la otra, pero de color azul.

-Ahora entiendo porque me sentía así de extraño-decía Dave reflexionando.

-¿A qué se refiere, amo?-preguntaba Megumi, curiosa.

-Es que la Luna Roja saca mis instintos sexuales, poniéndome en celo-decía Dave, haciendo sonrojar a ambas chicas peli rosa y peli azul, mientras que Kirche se interesó en eso último.

-Mientras que la Luna Azul, disminuye mis instintos sexuales, pero hace que quede consiente, aun teniendo mis instintos sexuales, teniendo ambas Lunas es un problema doble muy grave-decía Dave, sabiendo muy bien que teniendo una gran cantidad de deseo sexual acumulado sin perder la conciencia era muy malo, no sólo para su cuerpo, sino para su salud mental también.


End file.
